


Mine, Yours, Ours

by ShadowInTheBackground



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowInTheBackground/pseuds/ShadowInTheBackground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Zayn sat in his lap Harry knows he is the luckiest guy in the world, but the moment Zayn shows him just how much he's willing to give to his lover, he knows then that luck has no part in his good fortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, Yours, Ours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I like this one, I have to admit but it just felt wrong not doing, if you get what I mean?  
> Anyway as usual all mistakes are my own and comments are always appreciated, regardless of how short or silly you may think they seem, they will mean the world to me! <3

I drop my keys into the bowl at the door and slip off my shoes before walking into the kitchen, hands straining around multiple bags of shopping from the supermarket. “Hey babe,” I pop my head over Zayn’s shoulder as he pours flour and other ingredients messily into a bowl, spoon in hand. “What’cha doing?”

Zayn physically jumps before he realises it’s me and not some overly-friendly burglar or mass murderer. “Hey babe, now get out yeah?” he says, turning to face me as he pokes my nose with a flour covered finger.  
“Why?” He grins as I whine and kisses my cheek, “Surprise.” His eyes light up at the fact he’s keeping a secret from me as he pushes me out the door of the kitchen and into the sitting room, positioning me on the sofa with TV remote in my hand before he walks back into the kitchen humming to himself.

“How long is this surprise going to take?” I whine as I sit through a good half hour of some boring reality TV show. A giggle exits the kitchen where Zayn is, “I have quite frankly, ow, poo, owww.” A loud bang of metal hitting the tabletop sounds through the doorway.  
“Zayn? You okay in there?” I lean over the sofa, trying to peep through the doorway to see if he’s okay.  
“Yep, fine, perfectly fine,” he sucks at his finger as he pokes his head through the door, flour and gooey splatters of mixture down the front of his t-shirt. “Just dropped a tray.” A wild blush ignites on his cheeks, travelling down his neck and tinting the tips of his ears. “Yeah, anyway, shouldn’t be too long.”  
“Better not be.” I warn, fake scowl on my lips and eyes demanding. “I miss you.” A goofy smile settles on his lips at my words and how my face slides into a pouting mess.  
“Haz, shut up.” Zayn’s eyes drop as he tries to settle his flaming red cheeks.  
“Worth a try,” I laugh as his eyes flicker back up to my own momentarily. “But you can’t go around doing that,” I indicate to his finger in his mouth, “and not let me want you, babe.” He just rolls his eyes smirking before walking back into the kitchen.

I continue to flick through the channels, only to be met with shopping channels, reality TV shows and comedy re-runs before Zayn’s inked arms wrap themselves around my shoulders, thumbing at the swallows across my collar bones, “Ready, Haz.”  
“Finally! I missed youuuuu!” I sing, shit-eating grin plastered to my face.  
“Missed you too, Haz, now come on!” He grabs at my hand, tugging me into a sitting position as he reaches over to the table against the wall to pick up a large plate. “For you.”  
Zayn’s face looks so pleased yet unsure as he positions a large plate with a pile of warm cupcakes under my nose, all artistically iced in black, white and red and sitting in emerald green cases. “For me?”  
“Course there for you, Hazza.” Zayn smiles shyly. “Don’t you want them?” A frown sews itself onto Zayn’s perfect lips as he doubts himself and Harry’s heart breaks as he sees Zayn’s eyes drop slightly as he worries his bottom lip with his teeth and doubts himself.  
“Course I want them, Zayn! They look bloody fantastic!” A blush dusts his cheeks as I pull him down onto my lap, stroking over his flour coated hair and rubbing the swab of icing from his cheek. “Don’t doubt yourself, yeah? There’s too much that you should be proud of Zee.”  
“I’m more proud of you.”  
“I’m even more proud of you.”  
“We’re not doing that again, the last one lasted hours!” Zayn mumbles as he burrows his head into my shirt-clad chest.  
“Okay.” I stroke my hand up his back and over the hunch of his shoulder blades as I eye up the cupcakes. “N’awh, Zee, that’s adorable!” I coo as I lift the plate of cakes up for a closer look.

The cakes are all decorated with a white back of rolled icing with swirls piped atop it in black with either ‘Mine’ or ‘Yours’ written on it in red piped icing, all except for the one in the centre which has the word ‘Ours’ written inside of a red icing heart.  
“I love you.” His breath is hot against my chest where my heart lies as he speaks, as if he is talking directly to my heart.  
“I love you more.”  
“Haz.” Zayn warns as he sits up in my lap, eyes set on my own as his hands hold onto the material of my shirt, making me laugh as I reach out to grab a cupcake that says ‘Yours’ and hold it to my chest, to my heart.  
“Always yours.” Zayn smiles at me, face soft and childlike as he copies me, reaching out to get one from the plate and reciting my action.  
“Forever yours.” He whispers before I place my cake at his lips and he takes a bite as I do the same to his.

“I love you.” I say as I press my lips to his, tasting the remnants of icing on his soft lips.  
“I love you too.” He replies as he pulls away, only to reconnect our lips together in a passionate smash once again, his hands on my chest, against my heart, the heart I gave him both literally and in the form of a cake in return for his, his love, his smile, for the chance of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are of course my own and I am always happy to read comments, good or bad - feedback is good plus ideas for what to do next would be nice as well <3


End file.
